ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aegis Scream II (Windurst)
Clarification. Did this Op twice yesterday. Arrived on the first battle a little late on the battlefield, no other ppl or NPCs around, enemy beating the fortifications in Fort Karugo-Naguro with two waves/groups simultaneous. Attacked one Yagudo and directly afterwards one Gigas. Got creamed (as expected) and used RR after being clean again. Mobs despawn after a while, i stayed in zone. Half an hour later next battle with one wave. This time four groups of NPC and another 75 Rdm around, repulsing the attack. After last mob died i got the message that i finished the mission, aside from retruning the NPC for closing. Next try was in Sarutabaruta. First battle was again a two waver, meaning two groups attacking. This time how ever i only got mobs from one attacking force. Repulsed mobs. Next battle again one wave. After battle conclude no message. Waited for next, again one wave. Got my message after last mob died. So my best guess is that you have to fight three different enemy groups to finish the op, be them in one fight/battle or in separate battles. You don't even have to win all battles seemingly. Cemalidor 09:21, 21 Dezember 2007 (GMT+1) Staying in same zone helps?? I have cleared this op three times so far. The last two times, I think I uncovered something interesting. The first time was a couple months ago. I just hopped from zone to zone as usual to fight as many battles as quickly as possible. I did not clear the op, though, until I fought a single battle in Garliage for about an hour. I'm not sure how many waves I fought at that point, since that zone is such a maze. I didn't attempt the op again until last week. On attempt #2 I spent about 3 hours jumping from zone to zone, not clearing the op at all. My final battle of the night was in W. Saruta. Still no clear, so I logged there for the night. The next morning, I logged back in and joined a battle already in progress. Five minutes later, the battle was over, and the op was cleared! The next day, I took the op and parked myself in W. Saruta again. I did NOT hop from zone to zone. I just fought two battles, which were separated by about an hour. Each battle had one wave. Again, that cleared the op. So, my theory is that you have to fight a certain number of consecutive waves in the same zone to clear this op. I'll continue to experiment in other zones and see what happens. Gryffyn 15:23, 17 March 2008 (UTC)Gryffyn yesterday i did 2 aegis scream missions. II and III.. on III i stayed in one zone and did 3 battles.. of one wave each and cleared the op. then did II and did a 2 wave in fort K and a one wave in meriphaud.. did not complete the op.. so there may be some truth to staying in same zone helping. (also posted in the aegis scream III discussion page) Ryeshinyih 20:08, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I can comfirm that you can hop around zones and still complete this mission. After I accepted the OP I went to Fort-Karugo and idled around until campaign battle started. So I finished this battle and went back to windurst (I accidentaly returned the tags midbattle once when I tried to buy items...but I really doubt that that would count as 2 battles as that would be kind of dumb). Since no windurst area was currently in battle, I decided to go to Jugner and enter an already started battle. Finished that one and went back to windurst and from there to meriphataud, also entering an active battle. After that one went back to Fort-Karugo again (didn't get a finish message yet). Battle already started when I arrived and when it ended I got my finish message. So in short: Fort Karugo (beginning/lost/windurst) -> Jugner Forest (midbattle/won/sandy) -> Meriphataud (midbattle/won/windurst) -> Fort Karugo (midbattle/lost/windurst) = Finish meaning: yes, it doesn't matter if you lose or win and no, it doesn't matter if you hop around zones. What I currently think is that you have to fight 2 (or maybe 3) campaign battles in the same zone but they don't have to be consecutive waves. or you have to do 3 battles in windurst controlled areas but they still don't have to be consecutive waves. --Risa 22:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Edit: Another viable possibility would be, that you have to accumulate a certain amount of AP/EXP while defending windurst controlled areas --Risa 17:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Still in doubt Just after the conquest tally today Windurst Waters S was attacked by about 4-5 armies, maybe more. The initial wave was 3 armies strong, at least two more armies arrived later. Most of the PCs were killed in the first few minutes. I myself had to HP and Retrace to get back into the battle. However, when i rejoined there must have been at least three enemies armies attacking the area. When the battle ended I did not complete the OP. I then participated in another battle directly after and still did not complete the OP. Currently all Windurst Areas in past have been lost to beastmen, so can only complete OP in Windurst Waters S. So far I have not survived a wave while trying to complete this OP. It seems that you probably need to have you tags BEFORE the wave arrives in the area. Getting tags after they have arrived won't count. -- 21:39, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :It may be that Windurst Waters S doesn't count as valid territory or the Op. I'm only speculating, but I'll try to do some testing and update. Unless anybody else knows better...? --Woodenjigsaw 22:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Update: didn't take long. Just joined in defending Windurst Waters S halfway through a battle. We succeeded, and it registered as an Operation success. I did no prior Ops or battles, and earned 1005 exp and 900 AN from the one fight. --Woodenjigsaw 23:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) One fight was all it took I completed this op today and all I had to do was enter one (1) fight. This was in W. Saruta and it was against one (1) Yagudo army: the Divine Assassins. It was a single army the whole way through and no more came after or before and reinforcement NPCs did not arrive until Muu Buxu was halfway dead. I received, after Muu Buxu was defeated, 2455 EXP and the message that I had finished the op with 251 EXP on top of the EXP for the campaign. Because of what happened today, I don't think this op has anything to do with the number of fights. I think it has to do with how much EXP one makes. I removed the sentence from the article that said going to another nation's territory erases one's progress because I had evidence to the contrary: I fought with Windurst twice, went over to Sandy areas twice, then came back to Windurst for one fight and I finished the mission. Maniel 20:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC)